Time to Suck out the Poison
by Bobapearl
Summary: The confession was made. Her feelings were declared. And Kyoko has finally made her choice. But before she can fully move on, she needs to get some closure. And the only way to do so, was to meet him...face to face, no matter how much it will hurt.
1. Chapter 1: Her Decision

Hello everyone! Exams are finally over and now I finally have time to write more stories! haha, once again, I really want to thank everyone for reading my last story "Can you teach me how to kiss?" Your feedback was great!

Hopefully, you'll like this one too! Please read and review! And I'll try to update soon!

* * *

_**I must be hearing things. This can't be happening. He would never say that about me. He cares about me. I know he does…**_

"_**So it seems you brought her only for taking care of you, and doing your household keeping and services. Right?" she asked thoughtfully.**_

"_**She used to help me in the Ryoukan, and never became upset about what I used to say to her. If not, no way would I choose her to come with me." **_

_**No…please…stop…**_

_**He chuckled as approached his manager.**_

"_**I gave her the option to choose, and that girl came here…by her own free will."**_

_**NO! I did it for you!**_

_**Turning his gaze, he sneered at her.**_

"_**From here, I'm going to rise more and more to stardom. A place a worthless, ordinary person like you couldn't possibly reach," he said menacingly. "If you want to get revenge on me, you'll have to break the entertainment world. Obviously that's impossible for you."**_

In an instant, Kyoko's eyes sprang open in shock. She found herself lying on her side in bed with her heart beating wildly in her chest and her hands gripping the sheets tightly in anger, pain, and humiliation. It was still early…the sky was a dark navy blue, littered with gray, stormy clouds. But Kyoko couldn't fall back to sleep.

Staring at the large window, she sighed heavily and slowly relaxed her grip. It was the third time this week that she had the same dream. _"No,"_ she thought darkly. _"More like a nightmare."_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget that horrid day, that damn bastard, that excruciating ache that throbbed relentlessly. It kept replaying in her mind like a broken record that refused to give her any peace. But Kyoko understood…She knew perfectly well why this memory continued to force its way through her subconscious.

It was because she allowed it to. Kyoko gave it permission to consume her life, to drain every ounce of her power or her ability to move on. She was weak and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kyoko glared. "I need to stop this," she murmured softly. She had to, for her sanity, her hope of any happiness, and even more importantly…

Gently, she turned around in bed and stared at the person lying beside her with his body facing her own.

His dark locks were messily draped over his eyes as his chest moved up and down in deep breaths. He was sleeping peacefully on his side, with a small smile on his lips. Letting her eyes wander, Kyoko noticed that he was shirtless and when she looked down at herself, she realized she was wearing his long-sleeve shirt. Thankfully, it completely covered her bottom and her thin arms, shielding her from the bitter, winter cold of his large bedroom.

Smiling to herself, Kyoko tenderly scooted towards him and pressed her body against his. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her body as she nestled her face into his broad shoulder. The warmth that emanated from his skin caused Kyoko to snuggle closer into his chest. He moaned softly, but remained asleep.

Breathing deeply, Kyoko could feel the stress leaving her body as she reminisced about the very first time he held her. How he consoled her when she felt so lonely and depressed…and how safe he made her feel no matter how many things went wrong. Kyoko smiled as she thought, _"He must really care."_

Looking up at his gentle face, she touched his cheek with her fingertips, careful not to disturb his slumber. But curious to see just how deeply asleep he was, she opened her mouth and whispered,

"Ren?"

He held her tighter, but gave no response.

Kyoko giggled silently.

Placing a tender kiss on his throat, Kyoko closed her eyes in contentment as she allowed herself to succumb to the wonderful feeling of being held.

Thinking back, Kyoko could clearly remember the day he drove her home from work, the day he told her how he felt, the day she finally accepted her feelings. From the instant she got in the car, Kyoko knew that something was going to happen, but she didn't have any idea that it would be the number one actor in Japan telling her he loved her. It was unbelievable and surreal…practically impossible.

Kyoko could see the vulnerability in his eyes as he confessed and even then, she had a strong urge to ease his worry. Because while Ren was telling her he loved her, Kyoko could feel her heart swell with an understanding that she never noticed before. Her feelings were so obvious and clear that Kyoko could barely contain herself when she finally told him she loved him as well. It felt right…as if she was meant to love him and only him.

"_That's why he deserves better,"_ she thought sadly.

Drifting back into reality, Kyoko slightly pushed herself off the bed to look at the clock over his shoulder. It was 5:57. _"Just one more hour."_

She lied back down. Kyoko didn't now why she was dreading it so much. She was the one who called him. She was the one who needed to see him. She was the one who wanted this.

Sighing once again, Kyoko gently untangled herself from Ren's warm arms and got out of bed. His eyebrows unconsciously furrowed and the corner of his lips turned downward when his arms were left bare and empty.

Kyoko smiled apologetically and walked over to his side of the bed. She tenderly placed the bed sheet over his bare body to make up for the warmth that she took away.

Wrapping her arms around her body and rubbing at the goose bumps, Kyoko quickly tip-toed to the bathroom in the hall and closed the door. Looking at her face in the mirror, Kyoko could barely recognize herself. Her hair was completely disheveled and her pink lips seemed slightly swollen. She looked even smaller than before as she stood in the large button-down shirt with nothing else but a pair of small shorts underneath.

Slowly, she unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it into the hamper. After stripping until she was bare, Kyoko stepped inside the shower and turned on the faucet. Thankfully, Ren's shower head didn't make any noise as it turned on so Kyoko didn't need to worry about waking him up.

Once the water was warm enough, Kyoko stepped under the rain and allowed the water to cleanse her body and soothe the knots that she had in her back. Shivering slightly, Kyoko washed her hair with shampoo and lathered herself with lavender soap. Taking in a deep breath, she could feel the stress slowly evaporating into the air, hovering above her head, just waiting for the right moment to return.

After 20 minutes in the shower, Kyoko stepped out and dried herself with a white fluffy towel that hung on a rack. Wrapping the towel around her body, she opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom to retrieve her clothes on the floor. Grabbing her jeans, blouse, and coat, Kyoko went back into the bathroom to properly dress herself.

Once she was decent, she went into the living room to grab her purse on the black couch. She reached inside and pulled out a white piece of paper that she had already written on the night before. Crinkling it open, Kyoko re-read the words that she hoped would console Ren for the horrible act she was going to do:

_Good morning,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not here to properly greet you as I should, but there was something important I had to do this morning. Where I'm going, you probably won't like. Who I'm meeting, you probably won't like. In fact, I'm sure that you would be upset if you knew what I was doing, but I need you to trust my judgment and even more so, I need you to trust me. This is something that is necessary for not only me, but you as well. I know that you're probably confused and worried, but I want you to be aware that I love you and that I'm sorry for doing this. Please forgive me._

_Kyoko_

Praying that he will understand, Kyoko folded the letter once more and quietly walked back into the bedroom. She placed the note with his name scrawled on top upon his bedside drawer next to the clock.

Leaning down, Kyoko kissed Ren on the cheek and murmured an apology before she wrapped a scarf around her neck and hooked her purse over her shoulder.

When she placed her hand on the doorknob of the front door, Kyoko couldn't help but turn around and look down the hall way. She felt immensely guilty for abandoning him like this, but she knew she had to. Kyoko didn't have any other choice.

Shutting her eyes tightly in anguish, Kyoko silently opened the door and stepped outside, leaving her future behind as she prepared to meet up with her past…a past that refused to let her go…a past that not only tormented her, but in essence destroyed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Two ends of the spectrum

Next chapter! Hehe, this story is a lot more serious than my other ones, so it's something new that i'm trying. so far, it seems to be working. thanks to those who read and reviewed! they are much appreciated! :D

* * *

Ren re-read the letter countless of times, desperately trying to decipher the meaning behind her words. And every time he did, he could feel the hole in his heart rip apart wider and wider, as if he was slowly dying from the inside. Frustrated and hurt, Ren slammed the note onto his bedside drawer and slumped onto the floor, leaning his head back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Thinking back to the last few days, Ren could clearly recall the paradise he seemed to have finally achieved after so many years of yearning. He could remember the wonderful days and nights he spent with her, the smile on her lips that never seemed to vanish, and the kisses she gave him whenever she was at a close enough distance. For the last few weeks, it seemed that everything had gone right for once. She was spending her nights over at his place and worked long hours at LME just so that she could be with him. And even though Ren refused to get his hopes up, he couldn't help but think that she returned at least some of his feelings.

"_What could have gone wrong?"_ Ren thought in agony as he ran a hand through his hair.

Putting his face in his hands, Ren had never before felt so helpless…so heartbroken. He wanted to talk to her, to make sure that she was okay. Even if Kyoko decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore, Ren wanted to end the relationship on good terms. Not like this…as if she couldn't bear to see his face ever again. Whether they were to be together or not, he didn't want Kyoko out of his life. He needed her. He _loved_ her.

Looking at the clock, Ren realized that it was only 7:14. Thankfully, filming for Dark Moon didn't start until ten, so that gave him plenty of time to come up with a plan to find her. But Ren had no idea of where to look. Her letter didn't disclose any information; he was basically starting at square one.

Dragging himself to his feet, Ren walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Immediately, he saw the blue shirt that he lent her lying in the hamper. He gently picked up the garment and held it in his hands. Ren stood there for what seemed an eternity as he tried to retrieve any clues as to where she went…and even more so, _why_ she left.

Ren quickly shook his head free of such a thought and quickly got dressed. Throwing on a black collared shirt and a pair of gray slacks, Ren walked into the kitchen to grab his phone. As he was just about to dial Yashiro's number, he froze.

Even if he called Yashiro, how would this help his situation? Bringing other people into a problem that was strictly between him and Kyoko was not only cowardly, but pathetic. Ren had to resolve this issue on his own.

Gritting his teeth together, Ren sat down on the couch in the living room and forced himself to stay calm. He had to think about this rationally. Being anxious and frantic wasn't going to help him in any way whatsoever.

Staring intently at the television, it suddenly hit him.

"It can't be…" Ren whispered as last night's incident flooded into his memory.

Just as previous nights before, Kyoko had stopped by to prepare dinner for the two of them, a habit she willingly picked up when she discovered that Ren couldn't take care of himself very well. From what he had noticed, everything seemed fine until Kyoko started to act rather odd towards the end. Then, when she and Ren were watching a movie together, a commercial suddenly interrupted the program and shockingly enough, it was an ad for a new skin care line with none other than Fuwa Sho as the spokesperson. Ren figured that Kyoko would probably get mad or annoyed at seeing him, but when he looked at her face, it was contorted with pain.

She wasn't trembling with anger; it was with anguish. Ren was so stunned that he couldn't help but watch helplessly as she closed her eyes and turned her face away from the television set. Finally shaking himself free of his trance, he pulled Kyoko into his lap and held her in his arms.

When he asked her what was bothering her, Kyoko just shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder. Not wanting to push her any further, Ren just sat there, worrying out of his mind. He had never seen her react that way before, especially when she saw Sho. Even though he thought nothing of it then, it seemed that that was the only clue as to where she went.

"_Could it be that she realized she really did care for him? That she made a mistake?"_

Like a full-on collision, Ren could feel his breath get knocked right out of him. He had no proof for the conclusion he came up with, but Ren couldn't deny it either. It was the only plausible answer. And no matter how much it killed him to think that he lost her to him out of all people, Ren had to accept it. He always knew that Sho would have a place in her heart that he could never fill. But Ren truly believed that he could replace it somehow, or that maybe his love for her would be so great that she didn't need that part of her she lost. Obviously, he was wrong.

Kyoko still needed Sho. She still wanted him. And even though he hated it, Ren knew she still loved him.

"What am I doing?" Ren murmured softly. "How could I fall so far?"

Sighing heavily, he walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the letter on the drawer. He had every intention to tear the note into shreds, but when he looked at her delicate writing, the pang of missing her refused to let his fingers go any further.

After reading the note one last time, Ren decided he had to find her. He needed to hear it from Kyoko, no matter how much it would hurt. He needed any excuse just to see her, even if it meant that he would find her in the arms of Sho. Although he had no idea of where to start, it was better than just sitting here and doing nothing.

With his mind made up, Ren slipped on his coat and placed the folded letter in his front pocket with an umbrella in his hand. It seemed like a huge storm was rolling in and Ren could have cared less. In fact, if he had the ability to do so, he would have wished for the world to end…because the worst punishment of all right now was just being alive.

* * *

"Why is it so damn cold?" he said irritably as he pulled his coat collar further up his neck. Pushing his hands into the front pockets of his pants, Sho stretched out his legs as he looked upward at the dark, looming sky. The jingle of the key chains hooked around his pockets echoed in the desolate park as the soft gurgling of the water in the fountain sprayed behind him.

A cold wind blew across his face, into his blond hair, and down his spine. He was incredibly uncomfortable and would much rather be sleeping in his warm bed back at the hotel. He had a busy day today, with a video shoot, autograph signing, and a meeting with his band. But in the end, he came…just because _she_ wanted him to.

Sho didn't bother telling Shoko where he went. In fact, it was probably more accurate to say that he snuck out. Even though he was old enough to make his own choices, his manager always needed to know where he was and what he was doing, one of her annoying managerial duties.

Sho shook his head in disbelief. He went through all that trouble for this one girl. He couldn't even understand why he was out here, waiting for her. Or why the hell he even bothered to come. It was completely useless. But remembering the text message she sent him, Sho realized that it must have been serious.

Flipping open his cell, Sho went to his inbox and opened the message once again, reading silently to himself:

_We should talk. Meet me at the fountain in the park around 7. –K_

"What do we have to talk about?" Sho muttered for the millionth time as he continued to stare at the words. Even though he read it over and over again, Sho couldn't understand the meaning behind it. He couldn't even tell if she was angry, sad, or happy. Never in his life would he think that Kyoko would want to speak to him willingly, after what he had done to her.

Huffing and trying to push the memory to the back of his mind, Sho looked down at his stretched legs as he placed one over the other. It was 6:56 and he had been waiting at the fountain for nearly 15 minutes. He didn't know why he came so early, but he felt that he should. Sho was completely confused. Not only did he agree to meet her, but he was actually feeling…nervous…pent-up almost.

Sho knew he had nothing to worry about, that there was nothing she could say that would hurt him, but why did it feel as if something was bound to go wrong?

Groaning, Sho got to his feet and started to pace back and forth. The restlessness in his legs was starting to really bother him. As he was going through his steps, a newspaper fluttered its way to his feet and landed right underneath the sole of his boot. Curious, he picked up the paper and read the front page.

His face suddenly flushed red with anger. Sho's hands began to shake and his fingers dug into the creases at the edges, practically tearing the paper apart. Just as he was about to throw the newspaper onto the ground, he suddenly heard the clacking of heels on the pavement floor.

Looking up, Sho could feel his heart stop beating.

She was wearing a long black overcoat that hit just at the knee with a ruby scarf around her neck. Her dark jeans accentuated her graceful strides as she calmly approached him with red heels. Her hair was still the same blazing orange, but it was combed off to the side and straightened out. She was looking at the floor as she walked towards him, biting on her lower lip.

When she finally looked up, her facial expression suddenly changed and her eyes seemed to glint and sparkle.

As soon as she was just a few feet from him, she opened her mouth and replied in a soft murmur, "Never thought you would actually come."

Sho stood speechless.


	3. Chapter 3: From bad to worse

Hello everyone! Presenting part 3 of "Time to Suck out the Poison"! Thanks for sticking with the story, and I hope you all like how this one plays out! Will try to update soon! Reviews are more than appreciated.

* * *

Sho shook his head clear and scoffed. "I had nothing better to do."

He then sat down on the edge of the fountain, refusing to meet her gaze. His heart was beating spasmodically and he needed some time to adjust. Never before in his life had he seen Kyoko look so alluring, except for that one time at his video shoot, but that was because of the immaculate make-up and costume that she was wearing…at least that was what he told himself then. This time, however, Sho couldn't deny it. It was completely and naturally her.

Kyoko smiled at his tone of voice and sat down, putting enough distance between the two them. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at the empty forest ahead. "Whatever the reason, thank you for coming anyway."

Sho didn't reply.

They remained silent for what seemed an extremely long time until he finally cracked.

"Why the hell did you ask me to come here?"

Kyoko laughed. "You never take it slow, do you?" she asked shaking her head. She expected this from him though. He was never one to wait. And after living with him for so many years, she could anticipate every single one of Sho's moves…although there was one GLARING exception.

Sho grinded his teeth together. He didn't know why he was getting so irritated. She wasn't even yelling at him or being rude. In fact, she was acting more civil towards him than ever before, but he found it extremely difficult to calmly speak to her like a human being.

"But you're right," she began gently after a while. "I should just get on with it."

He raised his head to look up at her. To his surprise, Kyoko's facial expression changed drastically. Instead of the out-right annoyance that she felt whenever she laid eyes on him, Sho realized that she seemed distraught. Unconsciously, she was squeezing her hands tightly together as if whatever she was going to say was going to cause great harm.

Letting out a long sigh, she asked, "How long has it been, Sho?"

"How long has what been?"

Kyoko met his astonished gaze with a cool, calm expression. "When you told me what I really meant to you."

He gulped. Sho had no idea how to respond. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't going to give in that easily. "How should I know? Memories fade and things of unimportance don't stick with me. I have better things to think about."

Expecting her to blow up, Sho smirked. He was more than ready for her fury; it was almost accurate to say he enjoyed it when she was mad. Kyoko was most entertaining at times like those.

But suddenly, his blood ran cold when he saw her smile sadly, looking down at her lap once more.

"I envy you," she whispered quietly. "If only I could forget…"

This was bad. The situation was nothing like Sho could have ever expected. Every move she was making was catching him off guard. He was practically spinning from confusion. Sho didn't understand it at all. Why was she talking like this! Why was she acting so strange!

"Okay, I'm sick and tired of this bull-shit," Sho said angrily as he stood up, looming over Kyoko. "What the hell is going on? Ever since that damn incident, you wouldn't even spit at me, let alone look at me and now all of a sudden, you're talking to me as if we're great, old friends. Just get on with what you want to say instead of trying to confuse the hell out of me!"

Finally, Kyoko started to get annoyed. With the blood rushing to her face, she sneered, "What's the matter, Sho? Is the memory still raw for you? Why don't you tell me exactly what you mean by _incident_?"

Clenching his fists, Sho scowled at the woman glaring up at him. She was doing a great job at aggravating him and he was afraid that he was going to do or say something he would regret later.

But as his hands squeezed tightly together, he realized he was still holding the newspaper in his hand. Looking down at it, he could feel the anger return tenfold. He finally understood exactly why she was here and he would be damned to give her the satisfaction of winning one over him.

Throwing the tabloid onto her lap, he asked, "This is why you came right? To shove it in my face?"

Kyoko looked down. It was last week's newspaper and by far the most talked about issue in Japan ever since it was published. Plastered on the front page with a huge headliner was a large photo with none other than Tsuruga Ren, smiling tenderly at a young woman who he held in his arms. The subtitle below read: _Japan's most revered and sought-after actor finds love on the set of Dark Moon._

Staring at her joyful face in the picture, Kyoko couldn't believe that it was the same person. Never in her life did she expect things to turn out like this. Published for the whole country to see, was a love that she had for a man who not only cared for her deeply, but also healed the wounds she thought would never disappear.

Remembering that Sho was still staring at her, Kyoko looked up at him. With hardened eyes, she replied, "What does me having a relationship have anything to do with you?"

"You're trying to prove to me that you don't need me, aren't you? But you know what, I don't give a damn, Kyoko! Go and frolic with that pretty boy of yours. It means nothing to me anyway!"

Kyoko stood up. If it was possible to see, a black, sinister aura would have been swirling around her like a dark mist as she took one step toward Sho.

Clearly sensing that he crossed the line, he took a step backward and instinctively raised one hand up as a shield from the crackling electricity that was directed towards him.

"Don't you dare speak about him that way," Kyoko said menacingly. "This is between you and me. Leave him out of it."

Sucking in a breath, Sho straightened himself up and sneered. "You're lying. This does involve him. It's why you came here. I can tell something is disrupting that wonderful paradise of yours and you're here to fix it. Face it, Kyoko. You don't love him."

Clenching her fists, she shook her head. "You have no idea how I feel."

"I know you better than you think. If you don't recall, we shared a household before." He laughed. "But I don't think you could ever forget that."

If there was any reason for Kyoko to lash out at someone, Sho would have been the perfect candidate. The fury that was rolling off of her caused her knees to shake and her body to tremble. She had never been so angry in her life. Partly, because Kyoko despised that damn ego of his, but also, because she knew he was right.

No matter how much she loved Ren, there was something that was in the way. And she couldn't blame it all on Sho. It was her fault for not being able to rid herself of it. Kyoko was the one who held onto the bitter past. She was the one who had a hard time letting go. And now, it was destroying the one thing that was keeping her happy.

Gritting her teeth together, Kyoko sat herself back down. She needed to calm herself. This wasn't how she wanted to start this conversation. After acting for so long, Kyoko knew that she had it in her to change her mindset; so breathing in deeply, she allowed her shoulders to slump a little bit as she collected her thoughts.

Sho, on the other hand, took it as a sign of defeat and triumphantly smiled at his victory. He always knew exactly what to say to tick her off. Even though they haven't seen each other in a while, nobody understood Kyoko like he did.

Realizing that she was giving up, he sat down and looked up at the sky. "I knew it. I knew I was—"

"Stop."

Sho turned his head.

Kyoko wasn't glaring anymore, but the look on her face was grave and serious. The frustration was still there, but it was the kind that made you nervous and anxious about what was looming ahead.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and replied, "You're right about one thing. There is something wrong between Ren and me right now. But it has nothing to do with the fact about not loving him. In fact, I'm not ashamed to say that I need him more than I ever needed anyone else in my life."

Feeling his heart constrict at how easily she pronounced his real name and her feelings for him, Sho clenched his teeth and said, "Look, I don't need all the damn details of—"

"It's you."

Sho froze.

"What?"

Kyoko faced him. "You're getting in the way."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Laughing darkly, she replied, "It means I'm done, Sho."

"Done with what?" he spat heatedly.

"Done with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Abandonment

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the latest chapter and for reading this one! Haha, I hope you guys like the new drama that I'm trying out. And please give me feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts. You guys are the greatest!

* * *

Never before in his life did Sho feel this way. Not only couldn't he breathe, but it was as if everything in the world had grinded to a halt. He was staring at her cold, hard face, expecting it to change…expecting her to take back what she said…expecting for the pain to subside. But all he could feel was a relentless sting, throbbing within his body.

Shaking his head, Sho replied in a strained voice, "What does that—? I don't get— done with me?"

Kyoko smiled gently. "It's not that hard to grasp, Sho."

Feeling the anger flare in the pit of his stomach, he clenched his fists together and stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are! Don't speak to me like I'm a damn idiot!"

She didn't reply. Kyoko just looked up at him with a curious expression, as if she was trying to decipher the meaning behind his immediate frustration. She wasn't mad at him for yelling at her…surprisingly enough, she almost felt bad for him.

Sho, however, couldn't bear to look at her face. He didn't know why he was lashing out at Kyoko like this. Why it felt as if she ripped out his heart and tore it shreds. Why it seemed like a part of him was stolen away forever.

Scowling, Sho gruffly turned his back, refusing to meet her piercing gaze.

"You know what I realized?" she began in a soft murmur after seeing his discomfort.

Sho didn't respond. He just stared ahead, listening intently to the voice behind him.

"I realized how much I've changed because of you."

"And what the hell did I do?" he asked harshly.

Kyoko looked down at her lap. "You destroyed everything I thought I knew."

Sho remained still.

"I don't think you understand how much it hurt that day. In fact, I don't think I can ever explain it to you in words."

She paused as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Kyoko had this all planned out. She knew what she was going to say to him, but it was much more difficult than she had ever imagined.

Taking in a shaky, deep breath, she continued, "When you said how you only wanted me as more of a caretaker, the anger that I felt was great, but the pain itself was what crippled me. I don't know if you realized, but I sacrificed a part of my life for you, for your career, and even more so, for your happiness."

"I never asked you to," he said angrily as he spun around. "You made those sacrifices! I didn't tell you to do anything!"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm not blaming you, Sho. It's not your fault that I didn't have enough common sense to realize what you were doing before you tossed me away."

Sho grinded his teeth together. He hated how Kyoko was manipulating her words so that no matter how he responded, he would be the one at fault. She was absolutely merciless.

"Stop saying it like that."

She laughed. "Like what?"

Frustrated, Sho ran a hand through his hair and growled, "I don't get you at all. You just told me you hate me, and now you're laughing. Are you trying to confuse the shit out of me? Because it's working."

"I didn't say I hate you."

Sho froze.

"What?"

Kyoko looked up at the looming clouds over head and smiled gently. "I said I'm done with you. That's completely different."

"So you don't hate me?"

She looked at him. "I didn't say that either."

"Then what the hell are you saying!"

"Sho, you're not a significant part of my life anymore. Don't you get it? I'm _done_. No more revenge, no more hatred, no more competition. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Like a blow to the stomach, Sho sat himself down and stared at his feet. Kyoko's sharp words hurt him in a way that no one ever could. Since the day she left, Sho had never felt that he was losing anything. He always knew that no matter where she was, he was on her mind…that she was thinking about him, even if it meant she hated him. Sho liked the idea that Kyoko didn't forget him because in reality, he never forgot her.

But right now, he could already feel her slipping away, as if she was leaving him behind, as if she found someone better. Like…

"Did he put you up to this?" Sho asked quietly, not wanting to speak his name.

Understanding immediately, Kyoko shook her head. "He doesn't even know I'm here."

Sho smiled grimly. "I guess it doesn't matter. He'd be happy either way."

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What for?"

"He won."

Confused, Kyoko shook her head and asked, "Won?"

Sho didn't answer. He just looked at her face, seeing the answer click within her eyes.

"I didn't know I was a prize," she said gently.

He remained quiet.

After waiting for what seemed an eternity, Kyoko finally let out a breath and got up. Sho didn't react to her movement. He felt as if his body suddenly turned into stone.

"Thanks for being here," she murmured softly as she turned her back on him. "I know how inconvenient it was for you to come, so I truly appreciate it. Goodbye, Sho."

Without another word, Kyoko quietly began to walk away, but suddenly, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around, she found herself staring right into Sho's eyes. Kyoko felt her breath hitch at how close he was and the fervent expression on his face.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked as his hand tightened.

"What!"

"I need to know," he demanded angrily.

Trying to shake her hand away, Kyoko took a step back and glared. "Why do you care?"

"Why is it necessary for you to tell me this? You didn't have to come here. All you needed to do was forget me. But the fact that you had to call me out here, means that this meant a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Flustered, Kyoko averted her gaze. She didn't know how to answer his question at all. But as she thought about it, Kyoko couldn't deny the truth or her feelings. Kyoko remained quiet.

Eventually, a gentle drizzle began to fall from the dark sky as they stared at each other with a look that would have melted the world around them. They were locked in a gaze…as if nothing else mattered except the two of them.

"Yes," she murmured after an immeasurable amount of time. "I did."

Sho slowly released her hand and straightened up. "That's all I needed," he mumbled.

Sho thought that her response would help to ease the pain, hearing that she did indeed care about him, but all it did was magnify the feeling of loss to the point where it destroyed him from within. He had never felt so alone.

With a heavy heart, Kyoko turned around once more in anguish, but just as she was about to leave everything behind, she heard a faint whisper that she never dreamt she would ever hear in her life.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko."

Feeling the tears at the brim of her eyes, Kyoko couldn't believe it. How long has she wanted Sho to apologize, to take back what he said, to realize that he loved her? But now…why did it hurt her to hear him say it? Why did it make her cringe instead of glow with the satisfaction of proving him wrong? Why did it tear her apart?

With a slight turn of her head, she whispered softly, "Don't be…because I'm not."

And after so many years of torment, torture, and pain, Kyoko finally had the courage to get up and leave the past that broke her heart…that left her damaged and in pieces. But never in her life would she have thought that abandoning him would hurt this badly.


	5. Chapter 5: An everlasting joy

Well, this is the very last chapter! Thanks again for all those who read and reviewed! your support meant a lot!

I plan on writing more fanfics soon so please keep a look out for them! :D THANKS!

* * *

He had no idea of how long he had been walking. It almost felt as if he was going around in circles. Ren was absolutely lost, not in the physical sense, but mentally. He felt completely disconnected from his body, like it had a mind of its own. The clouds continued to loom over the sky, draping the world in a smoggy darkness that seemed to depress him even further.

The streets were practically empty. No cars, no people, no noise. It was just Ren and the soft thumps of his shoes on the cold, wet pavement. He knew it was useless trying to look for her. She could be anywhere in Tokyo, but Ren didn't have the heart to give up now.

Every time he turned a corner, he expected to see her and Sho, walking hand in hand with a smile upon their faces. Or sometimes, when his imagination got the worse of him, Ren could almost see the two of them kissing each other, right in front of him. At times like those, he would stop in his tracks and try his best to compose himself, but failed miserably.

Ren had gone through break-ups before. In fact, many people would be surprised by just how many he had had to experience. But if anybody ever asked him which one hurt the most, Ren wouldn't be able to answer because losing those girls didn't feel like a true loss to him. He could almost say he was satisfied with the fact that they left him. Relationships always seemed to make life more difficult.

But Kyoko was different. He not only loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else, but he needed her more than he ever needed anyone else. Ren couldn't imagine a world without her and never dared to think of it. And even if Kyoko only felt a fraction of what he felt for her that was more than enough to keep him happy.

Losing her now though just wasn't an option. But then, if she decided that she didn't love him anymore, Ren had to respect her choice…didn't he? Groaning, Ren leaned against a wall of an old brick building, putting his face in his hands. He loved Kyoko, he truly did. But if she wanted to leave him, he had to let her. Ren didn't want to force her into something she doesn't want a part of, yet at the same time, he loves her too much to let her go that easily. Should he fight for her and prove that she should stay with him? Or allow her to be happy, no matter who or what she wants?

Sighing, Ren already knew what he had to choose. He was stuck between what he wanted and what was right, and Ren was going to go with what was right, no matter how much he hated it. With his heart slowly falling to pieces, Ren removed himself from the wall and began to walk back home.

A light rain gently fell from the sky as he opened up his umbrella to cover his head. Ren didn't have the heart or the right mentality to go to work as of now. Even though he had never skipped a day in his life, he knew that going onto the set would be impossible for him. Acting was the last thing on his mind.

Looking around, he decided to walk through the park, hoping that it would provide an escape from this horrid reality. Ren would have given anything to just disappear, to forget everything that happened in the last few months. Maybe forgetting Kyoko all together would be the best thing for his sanity.

As he tried to clear his mind, focusing on the quiet drizzle of rain on his umbrella and the distance ahead, Ren didn't realize that he had caught the eye of someone walking close behind him. He didn't see how the person slowly approached him from the back with outstretched hands or hear the quiet click of heels on the floor. All he knew was the sudden warmth of two arms wrapping around his torso as a gentle voice murmured into his back,

"Why are you walking in the rain?"

* * *

He was stunned. Ren knew exactly who it was as soon as he felt her arms. The sweet smell, the gentle touch, the tinkling voice…there was no doubt that it was her, but Ren couldn't move. He had to be dreaming. He figured that his imagination had finally caught up with him and was now torturing his mind with tempting illusions. Yet, she felt all too real.

"Ren?" she asked inquisitively as she raised her head from his back. "What's wrong?" Releasing her grip, she walked around in order to stand right in front of him, with a worried look on her face.

That did it.

He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his body, holding her against his chest with both arms as he dropped the umbrella. Kyoko gasped in surprise, but returned his affection with a small smile on her lips. Tilting her head up, she stared into his dark, fervent eyes and gently touched his cheek with her nimble fingers.

"I'm guessing you got the letter."

Ren slightly leaned back so he could look at her, expecting to feel some sort of anger, but all he could sense was a feeling of joy as he held her in his arms. "You can say that," he replied gently.

Kyoko smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his waist once more, breathing in deeply as the rain continued to fall upon their heads. "Did I worry you?"

Ren was debating on whether or not he should tell her _exactly_ what he felt. He wasn't sure if Kyoko still loved him…still wanted to be with him. Ren didn't want to jump into any conclusions…at least not yet.

"Worry is an understatement," he whispered as he placed his chin upon her head.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and cradled her face in his hands. "All that matters is that you're here."

Kyoko smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. She only intended it to be a peck, but suddenly, Ren's arms slowly traveled down her shoulders and wrapped around her waist. Involuntarily, Kyoko trembled as her lips parted, giving him better access to her mouth. She could clearly sense the desperation within the kiss and it only made her all the more excited as she returned it.

Ren, on the other hand, was practically drowning in desire. He felt as if he was on fire as her hands dug into his wet hair, dragging his face closer to hers. The soft sounds coming from her throat nearly knocked Ren senseless and eventually all he wanted was to kiss her forever.

With their breaths coming out in shallow gasps, they finally released each other and stared into each others eyes. "That was…" she began.

"…breathtaking," Ren whispered as he completed Kyoko's sentence with a smile.

She nodded.

As Kyoko looked at his loving face, she was surprised to realize that he wasn't mad at her for leaving. She expected Ren to be frustrated, disappointed at her rash action, but instead, all she could see was the obvious adoration he felt for her.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I went?" she asked quietly, watching his facial expression slowly change.

Ren didn't respond immediately. He wanted to know, even though he already had a good hunch. But at the same, did he need to know? She was already here, in his arms. Did it matter anymore?

"I think the better question is, do you want to tell me?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to know?"

Ren shook his head. "That's not it. I'm going to do as you asked in the letter. I'm trusting you and your judgment."

She smiled warmly and hugged his waist. "Thank you. That means a lot."

He nodded and kissed her on the head. "Anything for you."

But while Ren was contentedly holding Kyoko in his arms, Kyoko was feeling a guilt that was practically choking her. She absolutely loved how Ren trusted her, how he put so much confidence in her choices. But she felt as if she was lying to him by not saying anything. He deserved to know. And it felt wrong to hide this from him wrong. Incredibly wrong.

"I met up with Sho," she mumbled against his chest, listening to his breath come and go. "I told him to see me."

Ren's body tensed up.

Kyoko gently removed herself from his arms so that she could get a better look at his frozen face. He wasn't mad, but it was obvious that it bothered him.

"I know you're upset, but I felt it was necessary. I needed to see him because I realized how unfair I was towards you."

"Unfair?" Ren asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and turned away from him. Bringing her hands to the front of her body, Kyoko squeezed them together as she replied, "From the beginning, you devoted your heart to me, Ren. You loved me unconditionally and you made it clear that I was the only person you cared about. And even though I told you I loved you, a part of me belonged to someone else. And that's what hurt the most. I returned your love, but I felt as if I was lying."

Slowly, Kyoko turned around, gauging his reaction. Ren's expression didn't change.

"Even though I loved you, I can't say that I never thought about Sho. He was a part of me and I hated it. But the hardest part was knowing that I allowed him to have a piece of my life. Sho never took anything from me; I was the one that gave it to him."

She looked down at her feet. "I knew that if I was ever going to be happy, I had to let him go and that's what I did. I met up with him and said it to his face. It was one of the hardest things I ever did in my life."

"Because you loved him?" Ren asked softly.

Kyoko looked up with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he said that and it shocked her even more to realize how much it hurt to hear him say it.

"Yes," she replied reluctantly.

Ren didn't answer. He just looked down at his feet, feeling his lungs constrict.

"I don't regret letting him go, Ren."

He remained silent. Ren couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Please believe me. I wanted to let him go."

"And why's that?" he asked quietly, forcing himself to reply.

Suddenly, he felt her warm hands at his face, gently pull his gaze towards her.

"Because no matter how much I cared about Sho, it doesn't compare to how I feel about you. I can live without Sho, but I need you, Ren."

Standing on her tip toes, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured, "I love you and only you," against his lips as she felt his arms envelope her body. "You're all I want."

And after tenderly murmuring her name, Ren allowed himself to drown in her gentle embrace as he felt his heart explode into a million pieces. She loved him. And that was all he needed from now til forever.

* * *

"Kyoko, you ready?" Ren called from the living room of his condo.

"Just about!" she cried from his bedroom.

Kyoko was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a red, silk dress with her cell phone open to her contact list. She had been staring at his number for a while now, clicking the OK button every time the backlight turned off. But surprisingly enough, seeing his name didn't frustrate her like it used to. In fact, she practically felt numb to it now.

"Are you alright honey," Ren asked as he stuck his head through the bedroom door. He was putting on the bowtie for his tuxedo that he was wearing for the party tonight that President Lory invited him and Kyoko to. It was the president's birthday and he was throwing the party of the year.

No matter how long she's been with him, Kyoko couldn't get over Ren's alluring good looks. He looked extremely attractive in his black and white tux and she couldn't help but gawk at him like a dumbstruck fan girl. Smiling and nodding, she replied in a shaky voice, "I'll be right out."

Ren flashed a brilliant smile in return and left the room.

Looking down at the phone once again, Kyoko realized what she had to do. Just one last thing before she could finally move on for good.

"Goodbye, Sho," she murmured softly, as she finally clicked ERASE.


End file.
